J'ai demandé à la lune
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: The GazettE - Reituki - Sous la lumière de l'astre de la nuit, Ruki réfléchit longuement et va avouer sa faute à son amant.


**Titre **: J'ai demandé à la lune...

**Auteur **: Shima-kyuuketsuki

**Genre **: OS, romance

**Pairing **: Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: M

**Résumé **: Sous la lumière de l'astre de la nuit, Ruki réfléchit longuement et va avouer sa faute à son amant.

**Note **: Bon, c'est pas le meilleur truc que j'ai pondu selon moi xD

Cet OS date de fin 2008 ^^ (oui il est vieux U.U)

* * *

.

Il était là, assis sur le balcon de cette luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, à fumer une cigarette en fixant avec intérêt cet astre dominant la nuit. Il réfléchissait à ses actes, il n'aurait jamais dû, pourtant il l'avait bel et bien fait. Il sentit deux bras enlacer tendrement sa taille et une voix grave lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_« Tu viens te coucher ?_

_- Deux minutes, je prends un peu l'air, je te rejoins ! »_

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa d'un langoureux baiser au goût de nicotine avant de le laisser à nouveau seul sur ce balcon, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui cacher. Il se sentait perdu. Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée et expira lentement la fumée, se délectant de la façon dont la nicotine s'infiltrait dans son corps. Il leva de nouveau la tête vers celle qui éclairait cette sombre nuit et lui demanda : « T'en penses quoi toi ? ». Bien évidemment, il n'eut pas de réponse, seulement un regard hautain et moqueur. Il soupira, écrasa le reste de sa cigarette et pénétra dans la chambre où son amant était déjà couché. Celui-ci sourit et attendit qu'il vienne se blottir dans ses bras, mais l'autre homme resta près de la baie vitrée à le fixer :

_« Rei, je... J'ai un truc à te dire »._

Le dit Rei se raidit un peu au ton si formel et sérieux de son amant.

_« Avant toute chose, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime !_

_- Ruki, viens-en au fait ! Je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot ou qu'on essaye de se justifier avant d'avouer ! En plus tes mots ne présagent rien de bon !_

_- Tu sais qu'avec Kai on est venu ici avant vous pour régler certaines choses._

_- Oui..._ Continua Reita qui commençait avoir un peu peur de ce que son amant allait lui annoncer.

_- Mais le soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir, il me manquait quelque chose, je n'étais pas à l'aise seul dans ce grand lit froid, alors je suis descendu au bar, j'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai rencontré une fan..._

_- Vous avez couché ensemble ?_ Demanda Reita, craignant la réponse.

_- Pas vraiment..._

_- Comment ça pas vraiment ?_ Le ton de Reita était de plus en plus agressif

_- Et bien, elle m'a en quelque sorte touché, mais lorsque c'est devenu trop sérieux je l'ai repoussée !_

_- Alors ce n'est pas grave, elle a juste voulu profiter de toi,_ sourit Reita en soufflant de soulagement ! _C'est pas parce qu'elle t'a touché au bar que je devrais t'en vouloir !_

_- Ben..._ Commença Ruki en baissant la tête, _on était dans sa chambre et je n'avais plus mon pantalon en fait..._

_- Oh ! Monsieur se sent seul dans son lit donc faut qu'il aille se faire sucer par une fan ?_ S'énerva Reita

_- Écoutes Rei, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais je suis parti !_

_- Avant ou après avoir joui avec cette pétasse ?_

_- Rei..._

_- Il n'y a plus de Rei maintenant ! »_

Reita se leva puis s'habilla en vitesse avant de sortir de la chambre malgré les protestations du petit blond.

Ruki sortit de nouveau sur le balcon, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement, mais il n'aurait pas pu le cacher à Reita, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Comme vivre sans Reita, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, il fallait qu'il revienne, qu'il lui pardonne, Ruki ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde en fer du balcon et laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue.

_« Ça t'amuse de me voir comme ça ? »_ Hurla-t-il en fixant le ciel.

Ses larmes s'intensifièrent et ses jambes commencèrent trembler, il se retrouva vite assis par terre sur le sol froid du balcon, épié par ce mystérieux astre de la nuit.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il passa sur ce sol dur à laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Au bout d'un long moment, les larmes se tarirent, mais le nœud présent dans sa gorge et le gouffre au fond de sa poitrine ne disparurent pas.

Il leva de nouveau son regard vers le ciel, contemplant cette sombre nuit sans étoiles seulement troublée par la lumière de la lune.

_« Dis...tu crois qu'il voudra encore de moi ?_

_- Tu as aimé ? »_

Ruki sursauta et se retourna vivement, croisant le regard vide de Reita qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_« Pardon ?_

_- J'aime pas me répéter !_

_- Je... j'avais trop bu, mais... Il est normal que dans ce genre de circonstances on prenne un minimum de plaisir. »_

Ruki baissa encore plus la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard vide de toute étincelle de son amant.

_« Cependant tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un homme est automatiquement plus satisfait par un autre homme...alors que là j'étais avec une fille. En plus Reita, elle ne me connaissait pas, ce n'est pas elle qui depuis très longtemps connait mon corps par cœur, tous mes points sensibles avec lesquels tu t'amuses à jouer sans cesse! Ce n'est pas elle qui fait toujours tout pour me donner un maximum de plaisir avec amour et tendresse, ce n'est pas elle qui... »_

Ruki ne put finir sa phrase qui mourut dans un sanglot. Il finit seulement par murmurer :

_« Je t'aime Reita ! »_

Le silence se fit maître durant plusieurs minutes où chacun réfléchit. Reita finit par prendre la parole :

_« Tu vas attraper froid ! Rentre !_

_- Rei, tu me pardonnes ?_

_- Non Ruki, je ne te pardonne pas ! C'est pas en faisant tes petits yeux que cette fois-ci je vais céder ! Tu m'as énormément blessé ! On est séparé un soir et toi tu te tape une fan !_

_- Rei, j'avais trop bu !_

_- C'est pas une raison ! Moi même si j'ai trop bu, que j'ai envie de sexe et que tu n'es pas là, je m'enferme dans une pièce et je t'imagine faire des choses pas très catholiques pour me soulager, mais je n'irai pas voir quelqu'un d'autre !_

_- Mais je..._

_- C'est bon Ruki, vient te coucher ! »_

Reita pénétra dans la chambre, suivit de Ruki. Ils se couchèrent, Reita se mit le plus loin de Ruki qu'il pouvait, celui-ci tenta de se rapprocher, mais il se fit repousser.

Chacun mit longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil, l'esprit bien trop troublé pour trouver le repos.

Ruki fut réveillé par une délicieuse sensation qui le troubla. Une divine chaleur envahissait son bas-ventre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne trouva pas son amant à ses côtés, mais une silhouette se devinait sous les draps au dessus de lui.

_« Rei ? »_ Demanda Ruki, dont le respiration s'accélérait.

Pour toute réponse, Reita suçota le bout de la virilité de son amant.

_« Rei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... »_

Ruki ne finit pas sa phrase, une langue taquine s'amusait avec son membre, léchant chaque parcelle de peau avec avidité. Reita entoura ensuite le sexe de son amant de ses lèvres et l'engouffra lentement dans sa bouche, enserrant ses lèvres au fur et à mesure. Ruki haletait doucement et soulevait son bassin pour sentir encore plus la chaleur de la bouche de son amant autour de lui. Reita entama de lents vas-et-viens qu'il interrompit de temps en temps afin de lécher ou mordiller le sexe tendu qui s'offrait à lui. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers les bourses de Ruki, qu'il s'amusa à caresser et à masser, ce qui fit gémir doucement Ruki.

Le bassiste arrêta la douce torture qu'il infligeait à la virilité de son amant pour doucement lui soulever le bassin et écarter ses cuisses. Il se pencha de nouveau et taquina légèrement l'intimité de Ruki de sa langue. Le chanteur avait fermé les yeux et tentait en vain de contenir ses gémissements. Reita remonta doucement le long du membre dressé de son compagnon, le léchant sur toute sa longueur puis le reprit en bouche. Son index glissa vers l'intimité de Ruki et la pénétra en douceur grâce à la salive qu'il avait laissé. Ruki gémissait de plus en plus, lorsqu'il sentit deux autres des doigts de Reita le pénétrer alors qu'il continuait des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide sur son membre. Reita entreprit de pénétrer Ruki de ses doigts au même rythme que sa bouche glissait sur son sexe. Ruki ne tint plus très longtemps sous les délicieuses attentions de son amant et se libéra dans sa bouche, accompagné d'un long gémissement d'extase. Reita retira ses doigts en douceur alors qu'il avalait le fruit d'euphorie de Ruki. Il sortit des draps et se leva du lit, ne regardant pas son amant, se contentant de lui dire :

_« Je ne voulais pas que tu ais encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur toi ! »_

Ruki émergea doucement des limbes du plaisir et regarda Reita qui lui faisait dos.

_« Rei..._

_- Je vais prendre une douche !_

_- Mais tu es..._

_- Je vais arranger ça tout seul ! »_

Ruki, qui n'était pas du même avis que son amant, se releva en vitesse et tira Reita par le bras, celui-ci tomba assis sur les genoux de Ruki qui le maintenait fermement par la taille. Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Ruki dans son cou et une voix grave lui murmurer :

_« Depuis quand tu te satisfais tout seul toi ? »_

Il voulu protester, mais Ruki venait de prendre son membre excité en main et avait entamé une violente cadence de fougueux vas-et-viens. Tandis qu'il continuait ses obscènes caresses, Ruki approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Reita et lui parla doucement.

_« Rei, comment aurait-elle pu me faire autant de bien que toi ? Sincèrement, lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait, je suis parti ! Rei, tu sais que je ne me taperai pas de fan tant que je serai avec toi ! C'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je n'ai pas vu de vagin ? Comment je pourrais avoir envie d'un sexe féminin alors que j'ai pour moi seul le cadeau que la nature t'a fait pour me satisfaire ?_

_- Ruki... Tais-toi ! »_

Ruki sourit et accéda à la requête de son amant, qui haletait de plus en plus fort. Le ton de Reita n'avait rien eu d'agressif, il sous-entendait juste qu'il voulait profiter de ce moment en silence.

Reita finit par se libérer dans la main de Ruki, dans un long soupir de bonheur.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, avant que Reita se lève de nouveau afin d'aller prendre sa douche.

_« Reita, parles-moi s'il te plait !_

_- Tu sais, je t'aime encore, mais... J'ai vraiment mal Ruki ! Rien que de t'imaginer avec elle me donne envie de vous exploser contre le mur pour que vous compreniez ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ce que je ressens !_

_- Alors frappe-moi Rei !_

_- T'es maso ? _Demanda Reita avec un drôle de regard.

- Non, je veux juste que tu évacues ce que tu ressens !

_- C'est dur Ruki ! Tu as vraiment... j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'as trahis ! Je te faisais confiance !_

_- Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas ! »_

Ruki entreprit de s'habiller pour partir, mais fut retenu par Reita.

_« T'en vas pas !_

_- Mais..._

_- Nan, tu fous la merde, tu assumes ! Fuis pas Ruki !_

_- Mais je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas !_

_- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais encore !_

_- Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi Rei ? »_

Ruki se stoppa lorsqu'il aperçu des larmes envahir les yeux de son amant, il se serra à lui, l'enlaçant tendrement. Leur étreinte dura jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Reita ne cessent. Lorsqu'il vit que son amant s'était quelque peu calmé, Ruki s'écarta lentement et fixa ses yeux douloureux. Instinctivement, leur visages se rapprochèrent et leur lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser empli d'amour et de promesses.

_« Ça va peut-être mettre du temps Ruki avant que ma confiance revienne, mais..._

_- Je serai patient ! Je m'en veux tellement Rei ! »_

Reita se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser son amant, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur et Reita parti en direction de la salle de bain, tandis que Ruki s'occupait d'aller ouvrir.

Kai venait les prévenir que les répétitions pour le concert débuteraient dans une heure.

.

Les répétitions s'étaient déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, mais Reita ne semblait pas prendre part à cette gaieté. Les autres membres avaient questionné Ruki à ce sujet, mais le chanteur se contenta de dire qu'il avait mal dormi.

Le concert débuta, lors de la première chanson, Ruki se sentit mal, un coup d'œil vers le public et il l'avait reconnu. Il tenta de cacher son trouble en regardant ailleurs, mais cette fille du premier rang qui le regardait en souriant le mettait mal à l'aise. Lors de la troisième chanson, il laissa le devant de la scène à Aoi et Uruha pour leur solo et se rapprocha de la batterie et de son amant par la même occasion. Reita avait remarqué le trouble de Ruki et tenta de lui en demander la raison. Il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire triste lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, mais Reita demanda sérieusement en continuant de jouer :

_« Elle est là c'est ça ? »_

Les yeux de Ruki s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il reprenait sa place au devant de la scène pour continuer sa chanson. Reita prit ce regard horrifié pour un « oui » et se sentit lui aussi mal.

Les lumières s'éteignirent afin qu'ils puissent changer d'instrument et boire un coup. Reita en profita pour s'approcher de Ruki et lui voler un rapide baiser, histoire de le rassurer. Kai donna le coup d'envoi de la chanson et les éclairages se remirent en route. Il s'approcha de son amant et se colla dos à lui en faisant vibrer les cordes de sa basse. Il scruta les premiers rang en se demandant quelle fille aurait pu toucher à son chanteur.

Arrivé dans les loges, avant le rappel, Aoi s'approcha du bassiste et lui demanda en souriant :

_« T'es en manque ou quoi ? T'arrêtes pas de coller Ruki ! »_ Reita se contenta de soupirer et alla se changer pour poursuivre le concert.

Une fois le concert terminé, les gazettos retournèrent à l'hôtel. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, le cœur de Ruki se serra, il vit la fille de l'autre soir s'approcher de lui et lui dire tout bas :

_« Le concert était génial ! J'ai... j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être finir ce qu'on avait commencé l'autre soir! »_ dit-elle en frôlant son entrejambe.

Ruki s'éloigna d'elle en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Reita, qui avait assisté à la scène s'approcha de la femme et lui fit son regard charmeur. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Reita la plaqua contre le mur avec passion, mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il la regarda avec haine et lui dit en serrant les dents, histoire de se contrôler :

_ « N'approche jamais plus Ruki ! » _

La jeune femme voulu protester, mais Reita lui serra la gorge de sa main.

_« Plus jamais ! » _

Il libéra sa gorge, puis elle s'éloigna doucement, ne comprenant pas tout. Reita sortit de la chambre, lui lançant à nouveau un regard noir, puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Ruki était assis sur le lit, la tête baissée. Reita se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps. Ruki ne le regarda pas, mais fit de même, faisant bien attention à se mettre le plus loin possible du bassiste.

_« Normalement tu te colles à moi la nuit parce que tu as trop froid,_ dit Reita en fixant le plafond.

_- Mais plus rien n'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le silence se fit de nouveau maître entre eux, puis Ruki finit par demander :

_« Tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Si tu parles de cette pétasse qui voulait coucher avec toi et qui a malencontreusement frôlé ton entrejambe, oui. »_

Ruki soupira et regarda son amant qui portait toujours un étrange intérêt pour le plafond.

_« Rei, j'ai froid ! »_

Reita tourna enfin son regard vers lui et tendit son bras en direction de son amant.

_« Ben viens là idiot ! »_

Ils se sourirent puis Ruki se blottit contre le torse chaud de son amant.

_« Je t'aime Reita !_

_- Moi aussi Ruki, moi aussi. »_

Ruki commença sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque Reita lui dit en souriant :

_« Je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts ! »_

Devant le regard interrogatif de Ruki, il poursuivit :

_« Elle était vraiment vulgaire cette fille ! Perso j'aurais pas accepté ! Je me serais demandé où avait traîné sa bouche avant ! Rit Reita._

_- J'étais bourré Rei ! Je savais pas..._

_- Ruki, tu penses que je te parlerais comme ça si j'étais encore furieux ? »_

Ruki releva la tête étonné, puis rendit son sourire à Reita.

_« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné totalement, mais j'ai besoin de toi Ruki !_

_- Je m'en veux Rei !_

_- Je sais ! »_

Reita ne crut pas nécessaire de parler à Ruki de sa petite entrevue avec la jeune femme, il se contenta de respirer le parfum des cheveux de son amant qui s'endormait doucement et de murmurer _« Bonne nuit, mon amour »_ avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil, sous le regard bienveillant de la lune qui les observait à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

* * *

Voilà, un ancien OS sans prise de tête ^^


End file.
